


The Snow Storm

by Siren_Venus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Venus/pseuds/Siren_Venus
Summary: Mei finds it hard to relax during a snow storm due to her past circumstances.





	The Snow Storm

The gentle clink of ceramic on glass was made as Mei set down her hot coffee and fidgeted with her hands. She played with her thumbs in the darkly lit front room area, trying to focus on her cyan painted nails before finding her eyes drifting up to the large windows across the room. The snow storm was still going and it left Mei feeling unsettled. It too easily reminded her of the negative consequences of her cryosleep.

She had gotten up from the living quarters and come down for some hot chocolate hoping it would help her settle, but it didn’t seem to be doing much for her. She shivered slightly, and rubbed her hands against her shoulders over her shirt and down her pajama pants. She reached over and took a sip of her hot chocolate and sipped at it slowly as she felt tears well up in her eyes a bit. Was she really that unsettled by a simple snow storm?

As she set down her cup again pulled at the bottom of her shirt and took off her glasses to try the tears off of her face. As she dried her face she heard the characteristic gait sounds of a footstep and a peg-leg. She halted her motions for a second before realizing it was just Jamison checking up on her, the gait paused as well as if assessing the situation. The gait resumed once Mei continued drying her face.  
Jamison walked just behind the couch next to Mei and allowed himself to fall over the back of it so he could come to rest with his arms folded on the armrest, resting his head into them eyeing her. Mei glanced over at him and reclined in her chair and sighed.

  
“Storm keepin’ you up, Snowflake?” “Unfortunately.” Mei looked away a bit, feeling embarrassed somewhat. The Australian stretched out his long body on the couch, stretching his spine “I reckon this is your first big storm after the big accident, huh?” Mei silently nodded feeling her face redden and her eyes well up once more.  
“Come ‘ere now, love” he stood up and pulled Mei out of her chair onto the couch where he was, letting her sit in his lap. She didn’t put up much of a fight and allowed him to do so. He put his living hand under her chin and eyed her as tho she was a gadget he was inspecting. He noted her tears and reached across for the napkin next to her hot chocolate and dabbed her tears away.  
“I reckon you’re lucky I had a feeling the storm might have kept you up, huh Snowflake?” he grinned at her a bit, she seemed somewhat less despondent just having someone else present to talk to her. “I guess so…” She managed to say quietly with a bit of a small smile.

“Shame on ya! You know very well you coulda made two chocolates and come down to visit me!” he playfully scolded her. “It’s…just so embarrassing….you know…?” Junkrat shrugged “Maybe. Me and Hog wouldn’t have cared. I’m sure the big lug would have plenty of hilarious stories about him saving me from embarrassing situations—I’m sure that would have made you feel loads better.” He snickered to himself reaching over for her mug and stealing a sip of it for himself before nudging it towards her encouraging her to take it.

  
“Sides—everyone handles seeing the scary shit differently, right?”. Mei sipped her chocolate quietly while looking at him speak. “People like Hog just fall silent and keep it to himself. People like me laugh the pain away and get a little crazy—then theirs girlies like you that gotta have a good cry about it, am I right?” he nudged her. Mei looked down at her hot chocolate and thought about it for a while—he did have a point. One could easily look at the Junkers somewhat unhinged states of mind and see that it was basically coping from stressful situations in different ways. This was nothing to feel embarrassed about—she knew this, but it still made her feel weak at times having to succumb to vulnerable emotions.  
“Ain’t ya cold down here Snowflake? Don’t you want to go back up to your room where it’s warmer?” Junkrat broke the silence of her thoughts. “I suppose so.” She slid off of his lap and finished her hot chocolate, going and setting it aside in the sink to wash it later.

  
She was then abruptly taken hostage by Junkrat who scooped her up bridal style. “Ah!! Jamie!!” she tried to complain but he was already walking in the direction of her room. “I’m perfectly capable of carrying myself!” He leaned down and nuzzled at her neck cheekily “This way’s faster, love!” She squealed a bit and recoiled from the ticklish feeling on her neck—this crazy man definitely had his ways of cheering her up.  
His forward pace stopped, Mei was about to turn and enter her password onto the keypad but Junkrat adjusted his grip on her and entered the passcode himself. Mei looked at him in shock “You know my password?” Junkrat snickered to himself and rolled his eyes slightly “You REALLY think someone who’s stolen the crown jewels among multiple over things would have problems getting into your room?” Mei’s face blushed red and she became flustered with the thought that Junkrat could enter her room if he really felt like it—but hadn’t because he was being polite. “Sides—if you did’nt want me creepin’ around you shouldn’t enter the passcode in my line of sight.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, she touched her cheeks in bashfulness.

The door slid open and Junkrat softly dropped her down onto her bed. He glanced out the window at the storm, the blinds were drawn back slightly so one could see the snow storm from the bed—probably the reason why Mei had a hard time sleeping in the first place. He leaned over, locking eyes with her as if trying to make sure he was looking at her and not outside at the storm and drew the blinds shut. The room was now mostly dark. Things seemed a lot cozier.

  
Mei pulled up her blanket and looked up at Junkrat, whose gaze had softened. He backed away a bit as if preparing to leave but Mei held onto his pajama bottoms. He halted “You inviting me to stay the night, snowflake?” he gave a grin—not one that was seemingly malicious like normal, but a warmer one. “Ya’ know I don’t invite myself into your bed unless you allow me to”. Mei leaned and grabbed his hand and pulled him to come into the bed. “I don’t want to be alone. I’m afraid I’ll get scared again from the storm.” Junkrat clambered into the bed over her, she noted how he took the half of the bed near the wall. Was it a courtesy to her in case she no longer wanted his company and wanted to bail from the situation? Either way it made her feel nice that he had perhaps subconsciously given her an out if she wanted one.

  
Junkrat detached his prosthetics and slid them onto the floor at the end of the bed. “You know how cold them bits and bobs can get. Figure I’d do you a favor.” He laid back and pulled up the blanket with his one hand. Mei nuzzled over near him and laid against his bare chest, she took in the sounds of his heartbeat and closed her eyes letting the warmth from his body heat spread to her.  
Taking advantage of Mei’s closeness he rested his chin ontop of her head and stared off blankly at the alarm clock reading 2 am, his only arm under her head cradling it slightly. His stub of an arm resting against her despite not having the hand needed to fully hold her.

  
“Thanks for coming to comfort me, Jamie” “No probs. I’m not that unhinged that ya can’t have a chat with me, love.” Mei smiled feeling comforted, feeling safe and warm from the blizzard outside. Her anxieties and stresses seeming far gone.  
Mei smiled and chuckled to herself for a moment leading Junkrat to look down slightly. “It’s just so…funny…the only time you’re in my bed with me is…when I’m…” “—Trying to use up your sexual frustrations on me?” Junkrat completed her sentence with a grin on her face, completely self-aware. Mei hid her face with the blanket and groaned nodding slightly. He shrugged “Does it matter? Whether you’re inviting me over for a quick bang or because you’re feeling stressed, we both benefit from either interaction, love.” “Really? It’s not weird for you…?” Mei looked up from hiding her face to see if he was pulling her leg or not.

“Sure!” he gave his signature toothy grin. “I love getting one in as much as the next bloke, but theirs never anything wrong with just a snuggle and a chat!” “You’re right.” Mei pulled him in closer and rested her head back on his chest to take in the sounds of his usually erratic heartbeat remaining calm enough for her to drift peacefully into sleep.


End file.
